zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Song of Time
The is a recurring song in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This mysterious song has several abilities that are activated when the song is played on the Ocarina of Time. It also appears as recurring background music associated with the Temple of Time. When played, a blue light surrounds Link on-screen. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time teaching Link the "Song of Time" in Ocarina of Time]] The song is one of the prerequisites needed to open the way to the Sacred Realm found within the Temple of Time. Link learns the song from Princess Zelda in a telepathic vision he receives after obtaining the Ocarina of Time in the moat encircling the walls of Hyrule Castle Town. Link plays the song on the Ocarina of Time, and along with the three Spiritual Stones, it opens the Door of Time inside the Temple of Time. Beyond the door, he finds the resting place of the Master Sword. He lifts the sword from the Pedestal of Time and is sealed inside the Temple of Light within the Sacred Realm for seven years. The "Song of Time" can also move several special stones found around Hyrule if Link plays the song while near one. They will warp either to another location or to the other of the two time periods in the game. These special stones bear the same markings as the Door of Time. The "Song of Time" in full is heard as the background music for the Temple of Time, depicted as chanting. A faster-paced organ version is also heard after placing the three Spiritual Stones and playing the Song of Time in front of the Door of Time. Link can play the "Song of Time" on the Ocarina of Time by playing C-Right, A, C-Down, C-Right, A, C-Down. In the 3DS remake of Ocarina of Time, the notes can be played Y, L, R, Y, L, R. The actual pitches of the notes translate as follows: A, D, F, A, D, F. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The "Song of Time" was taught to Link by Princess Zelda before he left Hyrule. After Link retrieves his stolen Ocarina of Time on the night of the Final Day, a flashback occurs of Link learning the song. The "Song of Time" is used to call upon the aid of the Goddess of Time, allowing Link to return to the dawn of the first of the three days he spends in Termina. This process must be repeated continuously throughout the game, as it is required for permanently saving the player's progress and avoiding the destruction of Termina. When Link plays the song, time is reset, erasing his progress in Termina, and also depriving him of consumable items, such as Rupees and ammo. However, Link will retain the rest of his items, and any Owl Statues which he has awakened will remain active, allowing Link to use them as warp points and temporary save points. Using the items he retains, Link can progress to new areas even after looping time. The Stylin' Scarecrow can also teach Link variations of the tune; the notes can be played backwards to slow the flow of time, or played twice in a row, allowing Link to skip ahead to the next morning at 6 a.m. or evening at 6 p.m., though he cannot go past the night of the Final Day. In the Nintendo 3DS remake, going back to the first day no longer saves the game, making Owl Statues the only method of saving. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The "Song of Time" is heard as the background music in the entrance area of the Temple of Time. It is taken directly from Ocarina of Time, however, modified to play at a slightly slower speed. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild A variation of the "Song of Time" can be heard in the background at the Temple of Time. It is a piano variation that plays at a very slow speed compared to the song heard in Ocarina of Time and the harmony is changed to play on a major key rather than its traditional minor. However, the melody remains the same. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' series ]] As part of the ''Majora's Mask Pack DLC, the Song of Time appears as one of the Item Cards on the Termina Adventure Map. Playing it on the search screen resets all map squares to their starting state. Young Link also plays the song on his Ocarina of Time during his battle intro cutscene. This song can occasionally be heard when Zelda uses her Special Attack as part of her Baton moveset. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl The "Song of Time" is heard in the "''Ocarina of Time'' Medley" in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, along with "Zelda's Lullaby", the "Sun's Song", the "Minuet of Forest", the "Bolero of Fire", the "Song of Storms", "Epona's Song", and "Saria's Song". Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U The "Song of Time" is heard on the Gerudo Valley stage when the bridge is being repaired. See also * "Inverted Song of Time" * "Song of Double Time" es:Canción del Tiempo Category:Songs Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Hyrule Warriors Legends